College Love: Remade
by SapphireDragonsOnyx13
Summary: Ok so this is a remade version of my already existing College Love. Please enjoy and have a nice day. Oh, and it's very different with some similarities. T for now, might go up but I'll put it in a chapter and just not change the rating. I'll put the rating in the chapter if there is an M part. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**please enjoy this is a remake that I might not be able to update as often as I want to. Please enjoy.**

**Aphrodite's POV**

I was in the middle of my high school beauty class, explaining how to get even gay men to do a double take, when Apollo came in.

"We need to talk, privately."

I nodded, following him out of my class and down the hall to the teachers lounge.

"So you know how you told me about your daughter with the famous movie star?

I nodded, curious as to where he was going with this.

"I found her, and it turns out, she's moving here and coming to this very school."

I could feel my hands start to tremble with excitement. I might just be able to see my beautiful baby girl! "I haven't seen her since she was born."

He nodded. "She'll be here Monday, but, she's not like you. She doesn't care how she looks. She's not really interested in covering herself up with Makeup."

I nod again. "Well, I can change that." Apollo rolled his eyes and left.

**Percy's POV**

I was finally off to college and my mother wouldn't stop crying and hugging me. "Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

She sniffed. "I just don't want to see my little boy go!" She wrapped her arms tightly around me again while I smiled sheepishly and the other kids staring.

Paul just laughed. "Come on Sally, give the boy some room to explore and stop treating him like a baby!" He couldn't stop laughing.

"But he is a baby! MY baby!" She bawled and I hugged her. "I love you mom, and I will always be your baby. But right now you've got to let me go." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you mom."

She smiled and wiped away the tears. "I love you too Percy."

With that I turned and started walking up the walkway to the Olympus Academy. Interesting, Olympus was where the gods lived. Well, here I go!

As I walked through the building I bumped into a young looking girl.

"Hello, can I help you?"

She looks up at me. She has really curly hair like my friend Rachel, but hers is brown. Her golden eyes sparkle, and her skin is a light chocolate color.

"No, well, maybe. What dorm are you in?" These dorms weren't coed, thank goodness. "Um, dorm, B13" she nodded.

"That's where my older brother Nico is. Could you help me find it?"

I laughed. "Maybe, I haven't found it myself."

Her head falls. "Oh, well, carry on I'll find him later." She ran off toward a somewhat muscular guy with a black buzz cut. She kisses him. Her boyfriend, I'm assuming. I keep walking till I get to the staircase that will lead to flour B. I reach the top and spot my door. Just as I'm about to open it, an angelic voice carries through the air. The guy is singing a song in Italian, but it's beautiful. I slowly open the door, hoping that I won't interrupt him. My hopes, failed. He stopped singing and turned. Now, I am not gay, but I am half gay. I'm bisexual, minus the sexual because I'm a virgin. Now I know you're gonna say, 'oh! But you can't know until you've expeirienced anything!' And I know. That's why I am bi. Anyway, I can't stop staring and then he smiles a really white smile.

"My names Nico, well Nico for short. My full names Nico Di Angelo. You must be my dormmate Percy." He holds out his hand, but me being the idiot I am, just stared at him open mouthed.

"Earth to Percy!" He chuckles. I snap out of it and shake his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Nico. Percy, well actually Percy Jackson, but you already know that!" I smile and chuckle nervously.

"Well, your room is to the left, and, it's a bit bigger than mine."

I raise an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

His smile widens. "No. Hey have you seen a girl whose a few inches shorter than me, curly brown hair, golden eyes and has light chocolate colored skin? She's my little sister and I am worried about her. She said she'd meet me up here but, its been an hour since she's said that and I can't reach her cell."

I am about to say no when I think back to a girl looking for her brother in the same dorm room as me. "Yes, she asked if I could help but then she ran off to her boyfriend I believe."

"Boyfriend?" He says boyfriend as if he's some disease. "I have to go, by the way welcome. Oh, and if you want to survive in college, don't get on anybody's bad side." And then, he's gone.

AN: ok so please let me know what you think and maybe update tomorrow, maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Ok so I might make some changes in the first chapter, all depends on what my sort of beta says. Anyway, please enjoy and this chapter will have no NICO and Percy, sorry!

Annabeth's POV

I was very excited that I got to share a five room dorm with my friends. The dorm room consisted of me, Rachel, Thalia, and Selena. I know, only four people. But the fifth room is our study room. Mostly my lab, but it's full of books, desks, and many other architecture, smart stuff. i just couldn't find Percy. Where the hell was he?

"Is everything all right ladies?"

I turned to see a Very beautiful women in our door way.

"We're fine, but thanks!" Thalia says from the office.

"Well, enjoy your stay!"

And then the women's gone.

"That was weird." Rachel stated.

"That was my mother." Selena replied.

We looked at her, shock clearly writen on all of our faces.

"She left us before I was born. My father was heartbroken, but he's back on his feet and running. Hey, would you excuse me as I try to go find Charles. He's supposed to be here, but I haven't seen him."

"You're supposed John Sena muscled boyfriend?" Rachel asked.

Selena blushes, "Well, it's not my fault he has them. I'm just so glad he does." She states dreamily.

"Oh Selena." I shake my head while snickering at her. "Oh no!" I look down at my IPhone to see that it's 9:30.

Thalia tilts her head. "What's wrong?"

I look at her panicked. "I was supposed to meet my father an hour ago!"

Thalia's eyes widen, she then hits me up the side of the head. "Your the smartest girl I've met and had the pleasure to call little sister even though you aren't. You'll figure out what to tell your father now go!"

I hurry out the door. Oh dear oh dear oh dear! I hope he can forgive me.

I arrive at an expensive looking restaurant owned by my step mother. My father works in the back on his research and "smart people stuff" as my step mother called it. "Dad!"

"Rigth here honey!" He wraps me in a bear hug, almost squeezing the life out of me. "Sweetie, there's someone here to see you!"

I tilt my head to the side, confused, until I see Percy coming from the back room. One of My best friends. He was my best friend since we were twelve. "Percy!" I cried running over to him and wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Missed you too Annabeth. So, do you go to the Olympus whatever they call it."

I smack him upside the head. "Olympus Academy."

He rubs his head. "That hurt you know!" He whined.

"It's a good thing you're tough enough to handle it!" He grins.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He reaches in to his backpack(which mysteriously appeared beside him) and pulls out a sheathed dagger. "I know it's not your birthday, but, here." He hands me the dagger and I pick it up. Looking at it before I sheathing it.

"Oh my gosh! This is the dagger that Luke gave me, well bought for me and left before he could give it to me. How'd you get it?!"

"Well Luke snet it to me and said to say it was from me, but I won't lie it was from him."

I smiled. "Thanks Percy." I squeeze him with one of my bone crushing bear hugs. "It means a lot to me." He smiled.

"I'm glad."

YELLO! Ok that wasn't supposed to look like that but oh well. I think it's short not sure. But please let me know what you think and like I said, no Percy or Nico in this so don't say I promised anything. And by Nico and Percy I mean them bonding and talking together. Next chapter will have Nico and Hazel, plus her boyfriend. Let's see how Nico reacts and hopefully it's positive! Seeya! :D


End file.
